


Xmas Crack

by scifiangel



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 04:29:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2718797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scifiangel/pseuds/scifiangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Pure crack!</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Xmas Crack

**Author's Note:**

> I'm serious-Put the drink down!

Not sure where this one came from. My bunnies must have been smoking something funny.

**Title:** Xmas Crack  
 **Author:** Scifiangel  
 **Beta:** None-All mistakes are mine.  
 **Pairing:** Ten/Simm-Master  
 **Rating:** Teen-pictures are canon, but captions are racy crack.  
 **Warnings and Spoilers:** None, except Snort warning! Put the drink down first!  
 **Disclaimer:** I don't own our lovely boys. They belong to the BBC. I make no money from this, much to my sorrow. Full disclaimer under cut. 

**Summary:** _Pure crack!_

**Author's notes:** I'm serious-Put the drink down!

**DISCLAIMER FOR ALL FICTION HERE** : This is a work of fiction. Names, character, places and incidents either are products of the author’s imagination or are used fictitiously. Any resemblance to actual events or locales or persons, living or dead is entirely coincidental. This is a work of parody, as defined by the Fair Use Doctrine. Any similarities, without satirical intent, to copyrighted characters, or individuals living or dead, are purely coincidental. This work has not been endorsed by Russell T Davies, the BBC, or any of the others holding copyrights or licensed books or movies. No connection is implied or should be inferred. This is not a commercial work. The authors receive no financial gain from its production or distribution. It is available without charge. This work is intended for adults only. Some of the content of this fiction is graphically violent and/or sexual. It is intended for readers age eighteen or over and anyone underage is prohibited from reading. Distribution is limited. The distribution of this story is for personal use only. Any other form of distribution is prohibited without the consent of the author.  
  
 **On Christmas Eve the Master decides to call his oldest friend.**   
  
[](http://scifiangel.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/452/698202)   
**"What do you want, Master?"**  
  
  
[](http://scifiangel.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/452/698578)   
**"Just called to spread some Christmas cheer."**  
  
  
[](http://scifiangel.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/452/698649)   
**"Well, I've got better thing to do."**  
  
  
[](http://scifiangel.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/452/699054)   
**"You have mistletoe wrapped around your what?"**  
  
  
[](http://scifiangel.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/452/699285)   
**"Doesn't that hurt?"**  
  
  
[](http://scifiangel.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/452/699404)   
**"You could always come over and kiss it better."**  
  
  
[](http://scifiangel.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/452/699766)   
**"Sorry, but I'm not falling for that again."**  
  
  
[](http://scifiangel.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/452/700048)   
**"You want me to shove a candy cane up your what?"**  
  
  
[](http://scifiangel.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/452/700358)   
**"You really are a sick bastard."**  
  
  
[](http://scifiangel.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/452/700584)   
**"You can be on the receiving end if you'd prefer."**  
  
  
[](http://scifiangel.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/452/700830)   
**"I promise I'll find one nice and big for you."**  
  
  
[](http://scifiangel.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/452/700943)   
**. . .**  
  
  
[](http://scifiangel.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/452/701249)   
**"I'll be over at eight."**  
  
  
 **Drop me a note and let me know if you liked it.**  
  



End file.
